To manage critical situations in a battlefield environment, accurate decision support tools can be used. In particular, decision support systems can be used in a battlefield environment to help an operator decide which battle actions to trigger, when threats are detected from targets in the surrounding environment of the operator. Such decision support tools can use in combination different types of sensors, actuators, user interfaces and data representations.
However, no accurate decision support tools exist, the safest being to rely on the knowledge of an operator.